Ancient Ugandan Knuckles
The Ancient Ugandan Knuckles are grotesque, deformed Knuckles for a distant, tragic future, wherein Uganda has become a desolate wasteland. Appearance The Ancient Ugandan Knuckles resemble red Knuckles, except they are substantially larger and wrinkled. Their large, sagging stomachs are balding, the only a few traces of white hair. Their teeth have turn a dark gray, almost black color and their noses are elongated. History Sometime in the distant future, the Ugandan Knuckles, who have fully embraced a new form of Ebola, known as Super Ebola, have become mutated and twisted. Their home of Uganda suffered greatly from this as many Ugandan Knuckles died during this time. Only a few survived. The survivors established a sort of base, deep within a cave known as The Pit. At the bottom was built an altar with four stone pillars surrounding it that they used to appeal to their deities. Knuckles Ultimus appeared in this dark future and seeing all that had happened, urged the remaining, deformed Knuckles to create a portal to travel back and warn the current day Knuckles of the impending crisis. After some convincing, the Ancient Knuckles did as Knuckles Ultimus said. However, the Ancient Knuckles began conspiring in secret. Instead of using the portal to warn the current day Knuckles, they decided to seize the opportunity to corrupt the current day Knuckles to rebuild their own numbers. The converted the altar to corrupt current day Knuckles. In the current day, the Ugandan Knuckles were surprised by the first Ancient Knuckles appearance. This Ancient Knuckles urged them to follow him and he opened a portal to his Uganda. The current day Knuckles were baffled by this revelation. The Ancient Knuckles led them to The Pit and instructed them to jump in. Within The Pit, the Ugandan Knuckles discovered the altar and Knuckles Ultimus. Knuckles Ultimus pleaded with the current day Knuckles to resist embracing the Super Ebola. However, many of the current day Knuckles succumbed and were turned into the Ancient Knuckles. Invasion of the Past With larger numbers and renewed vigor, the Ancient Knuckles traveled to the current day Uganda to convert more Knuckles to their ways. Knuckles Ultimus continued working against them, until the Ancient Ugandan Knuckles turned against him, rapidly spitting on him. Unable to fight the horde, Knuckles Ultimus ascended into the sky. The Ancient Knuckles established a new home in a secluded current day cave, far from current day Uganda. This was the same cave that was once inhabited by the Penguin Mafia. Shortly after declaring the cave their new home, a warrior with a golden sword rushed in, attempting to slay the Ancient Knuckles. However, their numbers had grown too much and she eventually had to put away her weapon and retreat. The Ancient Knuckles decided to fully sever ties with the current day Ugandan warriors, establishing new rules and customs, such as instead of spitting, they would puke on their enemies, and gurgle instead of clicking. Rather than telling people that they will never freeze, they instead tell them that they will never die. Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Knuckleses Category:Ugandan population Category:Ugandan Knuckles Enemies Category:Anti Ugandan